Michelle conoce a Death the kid
by keep-calm-and-love-anime
Summary: un chico de intercambio que ADORA la simetría, una fangirl de ese chico y una tipa que DETESTA la simetría no pueden quedar bien...¿o si?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, esta historia la hago con el fin de que mi desquiciada mente se desahogue ya que llevo tiempo pensando que pasaría si yo y Michelle conociéramos a Death the Kid, uno de los protagonistas de mi anime favorito Soul Eater…

Ah, por cierto….a mí no me pertenece Death the Kid o el glorioso anime donde sale, aunque si lo hiciera…. (*Sonrisa malvada*) no les gustaría saber que haría muajaja!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000

Un día 'normal' Michelle iba caminando a clases con sus pesadas mochilas tras de ella, una en el hombro izquierdo, otra colgando del hombro derecho y la lonchera colgada en una de las mochilas ya mencionadas. Ella iba peinada con una coleta alta y su fleco partido hacia la izquierda dejando así que el fleco sea inparejo y quede de un lado más largo que otro.

''hey! Michelle espérame!'' gritó una voz detrás de Michelle. La ya mencionada volteó y se encontró con Gisela. Llevaba sus 2 coletitas de siempre, con el partido en la mitad de la cabeza y 2 moños iguales en cada lado de su cabeza. Al igual que Michelle, Gisela llevaba sus 2 mochilas y su lonchera; la única diferencia era que ella había guardado su lonchera en la mochila más grande.

'' pero apúrate hace mucho calor y te tardas mucho'' le devolvió el 'agradable saludo' Michelle a Gisela subiendo más lentamente las escaleras.

'' oda!'' saludo felizmente Gisela con el saludo habitual de siempre (oda)

'' oda. Se puede saber ¿por qué sonríes tanto ahorita?'' preguntó Michelle observando detenidamente la casi siniestra sonrisa que portaba Gisela de oreja a oreja.

''ya lo veras… oye… ¿me puedes decir si tengo las coletas simétricas?'' mencionó Gisela sin dejar de sonreír

''ash… tú y tu _si__-__me__-__tri__-__a_…pero si, están simétricas'' replico Michelle diciendo la palabra 'simetría' en un tono burlón y algo molesto.

'' je je…que bueno. Oye…¿cuál era la tarea de arte? No la hice, pero la haré en el recreo''

''no dejaron. Pero si de inglés… era hacer un poema o algo así'' contestó Michelle entrando al salón y dejando sus cosas 2 bancos atrás al de Gisela.

'' Hola Gisela!'' saludo con mucha energía Tanaeri desde el ultimo banco de la fila

'' Tanaeri-chan! Hola!'' contestó Gisela con la misma energía.

'' ustedes 2 me asustan…son medio raras, ¿no?'' dijo Michelle alejándose de las 2 otakus lentamente. Tanaeri y Gisela solo se vieron, sonrieron de oreja a oreja y estallaron en carcajadas

''dile…quiero ver su cara…'' le decía entre risas Tanaeri a Gisela

'' no, quiero ver su cara cuando ella se dé cuenta sola'' respondió limpiándose una lagrima Gisela

'' sé que hablan de mi…díganme y no esperen a ver mi cara de sorpresa'' dijo una molesta Michelle acercándose a las chicas.

''nop… adivina'' contestó Gisela apoyando el brazo en el hombro izquierdo de Tanaeri

''Como si pudiera hacerlo'' agregó burlonamente Tanaeri

'' si puedo….mmmmmmmmmmm… YA SE! One direction va a venir a la escuela

'' sabía que iba a decir eso'' le dijo Tanaeri a Gisela

''nunca lo adivinaras Michelle…''le dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo.

''grrrrrrrrrrrr…..algún día…algún día'' gruñó yéndose hacia Danahí

''y ese día es….HOY!'' exclamaron saltando Gisela y Tanaeri

'' ¿Qué se traen esas dos?'' preguntó Danahi entrando al salón

''y yo que se…pero sé que no es nada bueno…'' contestó Michelle

-durante los honores a la bandera-

''oye…Michelle…'' le pregunto Jessica dirigiéndose a la fila

''mmmm'' pregunto Michelle

''me puedes decir si mi coleta esta simétrica?'' pregunto Jessica sonriendo

'' q-que me acabas de preguntar?'' preguntó desconcertada Michelle

'' mejor olvídalo, Emilia me dijo que está bien…'' contestó Jessica volteando a ver a Emilia

'' tu también te peinaste simétricamente'' le dijo a Emilia…o al parecer eso le sonó a Michelle

''se puede saber que pasa aquí?'' preguntó aún más desconcertada Danahi

'' todos actúan muy raro'' le contestó Michelle

'' que Gisela no les dijo?'' murmuró Emilia durante la formación…(por si no lo saben, el orden en la fila es de: Jessica, Emilia, Danahi, Michelle, Gisela y Tanaeri)

'' decirnos que? 'preguntaron al mismo tiempo Danahi y Michelle volteando a ver amenazadoramente a Gisela, que se escondió detrás de Taneri

'' de lo del chico nuev-'' pero Emilia fue cortada por Tanaeri que le dijo por 'señas' que no los dijera nada.

''chico nuevo?'' pregunto Danahi

'' y eso que tiene de especial?'' pensó Michelle

'' oh, querida Michelosa…aun tienes mucho que aprender…'' le dijo Gisela acariciando a Michelle en la cabeza como si fuera un gato

'' si sigues haciendo eso, hubieras preferido quedarte detrás de Tanaeri'' gruñó Michelle enfadada de no saber algo que ya todas sabían…mientras que Gisela volvió a la protección de detrás de Tanaeri.

-en clases-

''Muy buenos días chicos….el día de hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante….¿porque no te presentas?'' exclamo el profesor de Biología dirigiéndose a la puerta.

''Buenos días…mi nombre es Death the Kid'' dijo un chico de pelo negro, con 3 franjas blancas del lado derecho, vestido de negro con todos sus detalles simétricos

'' JAJAJA'' le dijo Gisela a Michelle volteándola a ver y mandándole un papelito que decía: 'YA VALISTEEEEEEEEE!'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAN! Esto solo tendrá 3 capítulos… nada más…

Mi nueva canción favorita es: AH! IT'S A WONDERFUL CAT LIFE de gumi megpoid y kagamine len

Debo decir que Michelle odia todo lo referente a la simetría.

Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Este capitulo va dedicado a todos los que me han dejado reviews… pero aun así, me alientan a seguir con eso!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000 '' JAJAJA'' le dijo Gisela a Michelle volteándola a ver y mandándole un papelito que decía: 'YA VALISTEEEEEEEEE!'. Mientras Michelle solo veía el papelito con odio, mucho, mucho odio.

Todos los estudiantes en el salón quedaron callados (y para que se quedaran callados, eso fue mucho) y se pusieron atónitos al ver lo extraño que era ese chico, (A/N: -por no decir guapo…ah, y sexy….etto….volvemos a la historia….-) unos cuantos se pusieron a susurrar sobre lo extraño de su peinado, otros, por lo extraño de su ropa…y así sucesivamente.

''y… ¿Por qué no mejor te sientas?'' preguntó amablemente el profesor de biología al ver la expresión de desconcierto de sus alumnos; al escuchar eso, la cara de Michelle se iluminó, ya que el único asiento libre estaba en la mera esquina hacia enfrente; muy, muy lejos de Michelle.

''ahora ariamzul…''

''pero no quiero moverme… ¿Por qué me tengo que mover yo?''

'' porque Luis no se quiere mover…muévete ya!''

''pero….uf…está bien…''

'' pero apúrate…''

''eh?'' fue lo único que dijo Michelle al escuchar la extraña conversación entre Airamzul, que se sentaba enfrente de ella y Gisela, que se sentaba enfrente de Airamzul…al principio no entendía muy bien de que hablaban hasta que Gisela grito:

''PROFE!...ATRAS DE MI HAY UN ESPACIO LIBRE!''

'' pero que no estaba Airamzul allí?'' preguntó desconcertado el profe viendo a Airamzul recogiendo sus cosas y yéndose hacia el asiento vacío…el profe solo suspiró y con la mirada le dijo a Kid que se sentara en el lugar vacío detrás de Gisela y enfrente de Michelle.

'' no puede ser'' dijo Michelle al ver a Death The Kid acercarse a ella y a Gisela para sentarse en medio de ambas. Gisela simplemente volteó a ver a Michelle y le sonrió maléficamente.

''qué lugar más feo…MIREN LOS DETALLES! .SIMETRICOS!'' gritó el chico viendo con desprecio la banca donde le toco sentarse.

''lo se…pero uno tiene que vivir con eso…'' murmuró Gisela sonriéndole lo menos maléficamente posible a kid para no asustarlo.

'' pero la simetría-espera, ¿Qué dijiste?'' preguntó extrañado al escuchar que alguien estaba de acuerdo con el con la simetría.

''ash… ya van a empezar…'' murmuro Michelle acomodándose en su asiento, a lo cual Gisela la fulminó con la mirada

''…mejor siéntate Kid, estas llamando un 'poco' la atención'' le dijo Ángel al chico nuevo, que se sentaba al lado de Gisela.

Kid se sentó y abrió su mochila; era igual a su atuendo, y tenía 2 cierres, los cuales abrió al mismo tiempo y sacó un libro con una calaquita en medio.

-**después de Biología****-**

Después de Biología, seguía Matemáticas, en lo que el profe llegaba; todos los chicos de 1°B, aprovecharon para salir del aula y hacer desmadre (SIP, esa es la palabra)

'' te importa si te peino? Tus coletas están un poco chuecas.'' Le dijo Death the Kid a Gisela después de un rato de ver el desmadre de los estudiantes

'' ella no se deja pei—AUCH!'' se quejó Tanaeri al sentir un codazo de Gisela

'' Por supuesto Kid!'' contestó cortésmente Gisela sentándose en una banca y sacándole la lengua a Tanaeri quien solo volteo los ojos.

''y…Kid, donde esta Soul?'' preguntó después de un rato Tanaeri (A/N: el personaje favorito de Tanaeri es soul)

''se quedó con Maka y Black*Star'' contestó mientras le ponía el ultimo pasador a Gisela justo a tiempo para que entrara el profesor de Matemáticas y se pusiera a dibujar figuras con lados iguales…

Después de un tiempo, Kid decidió voltear a ver el pizarrón, y, al ver las horribles figuras que dibujó el profe, se paró de su asiento y grito con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

'' que es esa mugre!?''

''dis-culpa?''

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000debo agregar que el profe de matemáticas dibuja HORRENDO las figuras…ni con toda la imaginación del mundo le hallas forma!

Uf…ahora subire otro capi a highschool of the dead…

Bye bye!


End file.
